Lust
by laurayette4445
Summary: Sookie needs a break from everything and our favorite Viking has just the remedy for her. One-shot spin off of my story "Dust". Pure Lemons and Smut, some dialogue. Review. Rated M. E&S.


**A/N: Hey….. So this is just a one shot spinoff of my story Dust… if you like this check out the real thing and I promise lemons will be on their way in that story as well. I just wanted to give this chapter to all of my readers as a little bit of a reward. Again if you like this please check out my other story Dust. *Pure lemon and smut and some dialogue* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

He took me in his arms and touched my body everywhere. Letting his hands linger over my breasts and the soft curves of my body.

He gently kissed my neck and went down and touched my special spot and licked it as he placed two sensual kisses on my inner thighs. I moaned in pleasure as he came back up and placed a passionate small kiss on my lips.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered with his voice full of lust.

"I want you." I told him.

I couldn't think straight as he started to place kisses down my body. I could feel his cool breath on my torso and it made me shiver with pleasure and excitement.

"Tell me you need me." He demanded as he took his fingers and placed them inside of me.

"I need you." My breathing became rapid and I clung on to him as I felt my arousal start to peak.

"Tell me you want me inside of you." He brought his member closer to me and I looked up into his eyes.

"I want you, all of you." He smiled and gently entered me.

I gasped with pleasure as he kept a slow and steady pace.

I wanted more of him, deeper, harder. I wanted all of him and I couldn't contain my greed for him.

I clung on to him and tried to get my body closer, feeling as though I couldn't be close enough to him. I felt warmth surround us and when I opened my eyes a light was hovering over us.

Eric seemed to be oblivious to the light and each time he thrust into me the light seemed to grow brighter.

The world around us seemed to fade away and we were surrounded by trees. The warm, summer breeze hit against me as I closed my eyes and felt my arousal peak. I knew Eric's was too as he began to speed up his rhythm.

"Sookie….I….love…you." He said with clenched teeth through each thrust as he got deeper, and deeper inside of me.

"More, more, more, more." I yelled.

Around me I could hear the subtle noises of summer that I came to love. It distracted me of the harsh reality of life when I was a child and still seemed to be comfort away from everything.

I felt the sun shine on my skin, filling me with its everlasting warmth and radiance. The sound of birds singing their song as if it was made for me in my own personal heaven. I could hear the sound of water rushing in the river and the sound of fishes playing away without a care in the world.

Everything seemed to be calm and as Eric and I both climaxed he fell to my side and began to kiss my arm gently.

"Eric, do you see this?" I asked as I looked around the beautiful surroundings but being slightly distracted by Eric's lingering kisses along my arm leading over to my collar bone.

"I only see you, my lover." He pulled me on top of him and kissed me.

"Eric, look around us." I pulled away but he pulled me back to him.

He got on top of me and continued to kiss me and I could tell he was ready again.

"Let yourself be free." I heard voices call around me and I tried to see who it was but Eric just pulled me closer.

"Do you love me?" Eric asked as he caressed me cheek.

"I do." I stated and he kissed me again.

"Can you feel it, the start of something new?" Eric asked.

I smiled against his lips as he gently entered me and continued with his gentle rhythm.

I moaned with each gentle thrust and the warmth I felt started to grow once more. I felt like we were one and I never wanted to stop feeling this feeling. I saw our future and the prospect of it made me jump with excitement.

I saw myself at his side and I knew nothing could ever separate us.

_Besides death._

I pushed away that thought and brought myself back into the moment.

As he touched my body it felt like small fires were being started. The passion I felt for him grew and I never have felt like this before with anyone.

Bill might have been my first, but compared to Eric he was a child. I needed a real man and Eric was the perfect prescription for me.

His body seemed to melt with mine, perfectly meshing with me as if we were meant for each other.

As I felt my orgasm approach my eyes opened and I stared into Eric's eyes, feeling the love I felt for him and the love he felt for me strengthen and shine between us.

"Feel it, embrace it, my Sookie." I hear another voice tell me as I screamed in ecstasy.

As Eric fell to my side, I looked over to the place where the sound of the voice was coming from and saw Niall.

"Niall, why are you here?" I asked him as he smiled.

"You're power is growing, you've found your mate and when our kind does that we grow stronger." He told me as Eric once again started to kiss me.

"Where are we?" My voice was raspy as my attention was once again placed on Eric as he began to touch me everywhere.

"You are home." Eric and Niall both said at the same time.

Eric went down and started to play with my clit as I sighed with pleasure.

I wanted to stop because Niall was there, but I found that I couldn't. I needed Eric and that was my main thought process right now. I needed him, I needed all of him.

"Let yourself go and enjoy the life around you, my sweet." Niall said as he subtly laughed as I yelled Eric's name even louder.

When I opened my eyes and looked over where Niall had been he was gone and the light around us started to swirl.

"You are mine." Eric declared as he kissed me everywhere.

I wanted Eric to claim me; I wanted the whole world to know I was his. As he bit into my inner though I cried out with pleasure.

He sucked on the wound and with each suck I found myself entering my own little world of pure bliss.

He moved up and bit me on my breasts and the feeling that came with that was even more fulfilling. I clung to him, never wanting to let him go, as he continued to take my blood.

When he was done he bit into his wrist and fed me his blood. As I took his he growled with pleasure and kissed my neck, biting into it.

We shared blood and it felt like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was pure pleasure and the light exploded between us. I felt like I was flying and when both were done, I looked around at our surroundings and found that we were back in our room.

I couldn't explain where we were but the only thing I cared about was Eric.

"Again." I whispered as I got on top of him and started to ride him, feeling his erection grow.

I rode him and he put on hand on my breasts and the other in my hair as I picked up my rhythm.

"You….are…. mine." I told him as he switched our positions and got on top of me.

He kept up the rhythm and we both found our orgasms quickly.

As long as I had Eric by my side I knew everything would be okay. If Amelia didn't figure out how to fix the spell she did, it wouldn't be the end.

In fact it just may be the start of something new.

"I can feel it." I told Eric answering his question from before.

He smiled as he kissed me.

"I can feel it too." I looked up and saw Russell standing there.

I shot up and looked around the room. It was a dream and I looked to my side to see Eric by my side, dead for the day.

_What a weird dream, _I commented to myself as I laid back down and snuggled up to Eric.

If this was the start of something new we had to get rid of Russell and figure out what was going on with my powers. I would talk to Eric when he got up but for now I thought back to the good parts of the dream and closed my eyes.

Hopefully when Eric got up we could recreate some parts of my dream.

**A/N: Hope you all liked the lemons and review! Tell me what you thought and please head over to my other story Dust and review there and help me get to my goal of 100 reviews. Just twenty more reviews for that chapter and I would be so happy. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
